


Don't Ever Leave Me (Throbb)

by darylvdixon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, CHARACTER GUILT, Fluff, M/M, MAJOR CHARACTER ACCIDENT/INJURY, Multiple Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Robb and Theon find themselves in yet another argument caused by Theon’s father, but before Theon manages to apologise Robb gets himself into a car accident and Theon is left with the guilt of thinking it’s all his fault.





	Don't Ever Leave Me (Throbb)

Robb woke to the shrill sound of his alarm blaring out, he rolled over with a groan, slapping his hand blindly on the bedside table to find his phone to shut it up. He’d had one of those nights sleep where it felt like he hadn’t made it to bed until four am, though in reality he had gone to bed at a very early half past nine. When he finally managed to shut his obnoxious alarm tone off he rolled onto his back again, noting that the opposite side of the bed was empty and looked as though it had been all night.

He and Theon had gotten into yet another argument last night, hence why he had retired to bed at such an early hour, leaving Theon to sulk on his own downstairs, something he seems to have done for the entire night.

Theon had been left yet another abhorrent voice message on his phone from his drunk father. Robb and Theon always argued when Theon’s father was involved. Robb, thought Theon should stand up for himself, go to see his father and have it out with him once and for all. They had been arguing for years and Robb thought if Theon just cut off all ties completely he could finally move on with his life and be happy. Theon thought Robb should keep his nose out and stop mithering him about it.

Robb hated that Theon’s father had managed to cause so many arguments between them both, he’d only met the man once and had been repulsed immediately. He hadn’t been sober when they met, Theon said he rarely was, and within two minutes of them arriving he’d already called Theon every name under the sun. Robb had wanted to knock his lights out right there and then, but Theon begged him to leave it alone, so he did for his sake. Now he wished he’d just punched him one back then and got it over with.

Robb knew that Theon, if he was awake, would still be sulking, and dreaded going downstairs to see him. But he had to go to work so going downstairs and facing his grumpy boyfriend was inevitable. He got up and showered for as long as his time schedule would allow him, deciding he’d skip breakfast. Theon would usually calm down half way through the day so Robb hoped by the time he came home for dinner he would be in a better mood and they could put this silly argument behind them.

Robb dressed, half causal half smart, something he often went for as opposed to Theon’s worn out jeans and scruffy t-shirt, but he liked that on him, it suited him better than a three piece would. Finally Robb ran out of things to use to procrastinate going downstairs and slowly made his way down to the kitchen.

Theon was sat at the table with his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, his eyes looked tired and his hair was a mess, Robb thought he must of had as much sleep as he’d gotten that night. No words were shared between them as Robb stood in the door way and pulled on his shoes.

He sighed and grabbed his keys, “Will you be in a better mood tonight or should I eat on my way home from work?” Robb asks, turning to raise an eyebrow at his silent boyfriend. “Right, see you later then.” He finally says when he realises he will be getting no reply from Theon.

Robb climbed into his car, feeling his semi-decent mood leaking out of him, god help anyone who got on his nerves today. He had a short fuse on the best of days, let alone when he was in a bad mood. Luckily Robb had the title of manager where he worked, which meant he could hide himself away in his office without the fear of someone coming to shout at him for doing no work all day.

As Robb had anticipated the day dragged on at snails pace, he couldn’t focus on his work and the more he texted Theon with no reply the more agitated he got. Okay, so maybe their argument the night before had been relatively bigger than usual, but he thought Theon would have come round by now. He thought he would of at least replied to his text asking how his day was, or even the one where Robb apologised.

Robb didn’t feel like he needed to apologise, but he did anyway. He stood by everything he said the night before. Theon’s father was an asshole, he was a junkie and he was a useless waste of space that Theon would be so much better off without. And Theon did need to grow a back bone and tell his dad where to stick it. Often when Theon had been drinking himself he’d tell Robb how much he despised his dad and wished to never see him again, so Robb never understood why Theon couldn’t just tell him that.

Or better still, all he had to do was block his number. It’s not like his father would bother with the twenty minute drive to come and see Theon anyway, not that he’d ever be sober enough to make that drive. So Robb didn’t see the problem. But sober Theon couldn’t seem to find it in himself to cut his father out completely with the argument that he was the only family he had left. Robb tried to tell him that family shouldn’t treat you like that, and that he’d be better off with no family than with his father, but he wouldn’t hear it.

Robb text him again, once more to apologise, hoping Theon would reply to this one. But that was a child’s hope, of course Theon didn’t reply, he was holding this grudge for far longer than he needed to, and having his boyfriend mad at him was eating away at Robb with every second.

Robb watched the wall clock intensely for the last five minutes of his shift and when the hands finally showed five he jumped from his seat and hurried from the room. He wanted to get home as soon as possible and apologise to Theon in person, he couldn’t stand this silence any longer. This was the longest they had gone without speaking since they had met when they were in school.

His hands fumbled at the door of his car and he quickly threw his stuff into the passenger seat, climbing in the drivers seat and starting up the engine. As he pulled out of the parking lot he started thinking about how he should apologise to Theon, although he believed everything he said, he realised it was rude and he should have kept it to himself.

His first thought was flowers, but then he thought better of it, Theon didn’t like flowers. They made him sneeze and he said they just rot and die within a week. Chocolate perhaps, but again Theon was fussy, if you didn’t get him his favourite he’d be grumpy about that too, and his favourite changed just as much as his mood did.

Robb was too busy thinking about his apology that he didn’t notice the truck until it was too late. He slammed on his breaks but the collision was inevitable, he collided head first with the side of the large vehicle, the sound of metal clashing against metal filled his ears as the front of his car became one with the truck.

He felt the air bag slam his head back against the headrest, felt he front of his car crush down against his legs but then everything went black and he didn’t feel anything any more. The sound of shouting on the street slowly faded to a dull buzz and then eventually to nothing as he fell unconscious.

Theon hadn’t intentionally ignored Robb all day, he had wanted to reply to his texts, but he didn’t know what to say. How is he supposed to tell his boyfriend he has been right for the past two years and that he’s sorry for being a dick to him all the time? Especially when Robb kept apologising himself, he couldn't accept the apology, Robb had nothing to be sorry for. But he also couldn’t reject the apology, that would make Robb feel even worse. 

He decided that he’d wait for Robb to come home, that way he could apologise and tell Robb he had nothing to be sorry for without it coming out all wrong over a monotone text message. Theon spent the afternoon clock watching, Robb would finish at five and in traffic it would usually take him twenty minutes to get home.

So when it got to half five and Robb still wasn’t home Theon began to panic. What if he didn’t want to come home? What if Theon’s ignoring him had made him mad and he’d decided to avoid home?

By twenty to six Theon was angry. He’d finally given in and text Robb, asking where he was and whether he was coming home or not, but Robb hadn’t replied. Okay, so that’s a bit hypocritical, Theon had been ignoring Robb all day. But no matter how mad Robb was, he never ignored Theon, he could never find it in his heart to ignore him, he was too soft.

By the time the clock reach and then surpassed six Theon’s anger melted away into worry. Robb doesn’t ignore him. Where was he? Maybe his phone was flat, that would explain no reply to his texts, but it wouldn’t explain why he wasn’t home yet.

When the knock at the door came at half six the thought that it couldn’t possibly be Robb as Robb had a key didn’t occur to Theon, and he stomped angrily to the door, ready to give his boyfriend an ear full for worrying him so much. But when he wiped the door open, mouth already open ready to shout, he didn’t come face to face with Robb, but instead two uniformed officers.

Theon frowned, looking behind them half expecting to see Robb cuffed and being brought home. “Can I help you?” Theon asks.

“Does Mr. Stark live here?” One of the officers asks.

Theon’s mouth goes dry and he finds himself unable to form any words, so he nods his head slowly, his eyebrows drawn down in confused. Theon preyed they were here to tell him Robb had been arrested. Please say he’s been arrested.

“I’m afraid there has been an accident. Mr. Stark has been taken to the hospital.” The same officer tells him.

Theon had never understood in movies when the police knocked on peoples doors with such information and the person would fall to their knees and cry uncontrollably. He always thought, he’d keep control. He’d think, okay, lets go to the hospital then, make sure they’re okay. But now he understood. He felt numb instantly, the policemen in front of him became nothing but a blur, taken over by the suddenly too bright street lights. He was aware of his mouth opening but knew no words came out. He could tell the officer was speaking again, but he couldn’t understand a word of it. It was like they were suddenly speaking French to him.

Theon turned away from the door, shutting it without asking what the officer was saying, he didn’t want to hear it. Some how his feet carried him into the living room and he sank onto the chair, his eyes still staring out at nothing in particular as he tried to gather his thoughts. Perhaps he hadn’t heard right. Robb couldn’t have been in an accident, there’s just no way that could be possible.

Greywind whined at his feet and sat to rest his head on Theon’s knees, but he barely felt the weight. “An accident.” he mumbled to himself. It had to be a joke. Robb would burst through the door any minute now, shouting about how next time Theon shouldn’t ignore him. But the door never opened and Robb never came in.

By the time Theon snapped out of his trance it was well past eight in the evening, he jumped to his feet starting the dog by his legs. “Robb’s been in an accident!” He finally realises, speaking to no one but himself. Greywind cocked an ear at his outburst but soon went back to laying his head on the carpet and closing his eyes again.

Theon ran through the kitchen, grabbing the keys to his bike and remembering to grab his helmet on the way out. He thought of ironic it’d be, crashing on the way to see Robb who was in the hospital for that exact thing. His hands were shaking so much it took him three tries to start up the bike, he was cursing to himself the whole time and the cat sat on the wall watching him almost seemed to hold an amused expression.

Theon doesn’t remember riding to the hospital, he doesn’t even remember parking up or locking up his bike. He just remembers rushing up to the entrance and running inside, being blinding by the luminescence of the reception compared to darkness of the night.

“Robb Stark. Where is he?” He manages to get out, almost shouting at the receptionist behind the desk and very nearly giving her a heart attack.

“Who are you to Mr Stark?” She asks, and once Theon replies she quickly jabs her fingers against the keyboard and glances at the screen, “He’s in surgery.” She replies, “If you’d like to take a seat and wait, a doctor will come up to you when he’s out.”

Theon sighs, chewing his lower lip but goes to sit down anyway, he didn’t want to wait, he wanted to see him right now. He wanted to run to him, to hold his hand and kiss his forehead and tell him everything was going to be okay. Robb. His Robb, hurt and all alone in a room being prodded open and poked with needles , it didn’t bare thinking about.

Theon knew he should ring someone. His brothers, or sisters if not his parents, but he couldn’t. What could be tell them? ‘Hi, your sons in the hospital and it’s probably my fault and for all I know he could be dead.’

Robb, dead. Theon quickly shook that thought from his head. Robb couldn’t die, he couldn’t leave Theon here all alone, especially not without giving Theon the chance to apologise. Robb couldn’t die thinking Theon hated him. Theon felt the hot tears prick at his eyes and didn’t even make an attempt to wipe them away.

The clock showed well past eleven when a doctor finally walked his way, but Theon wasn’t aware of any time passing at all, he seemed to have locked himself into another numb trance for the entirety of his wait.

“You’re here for Mr Stark?” The doctor asks when he reaches Theon, and Theon jumps up from his seat quickly and nods his head.

“Yes! Yes, how is he, can I see him?” He asks frantically, his eyes wide and desperate for information.

“He has suffered two broken legs, both of which are quite serious. Multiple broken rips, a collapsed lung and internal bleeding, though we seem to have stopped the bleeding through the surgery we will have to keep an eye on that for the next couple of days to be sure.” The doctor explains, “He’s currently still unconscious and shouldn’t really have visitors.”

“Please.” Theon panics at the thought of being away from Robb for any longer, “Please. I wont touch anything. I’ll just sit there, please let me see him.”

The doctor sighs, considering for a minute and then finally nodding his head, “You can have ten minutes, but then I’ll have to ask you to leave and come back in the morning when he should be awake.”

Theon nods his head and hurries in the direction the doctor instructed him. It wasn’t easy to find Robb’s room but he finally did. He hesitated at the door, hand hovering above the handle as he sucked in a deep breath. He was suddenly scared to see him. He didn’t want to see Robb laying broken in the bed, all cut up and bruised. He didn’t want to think about Robb being in pain. He couldn’t imagine how terrified he must have been going through all of this alone. All because Theon was too damn stubborn to text him back.

Finally he pushed the handle down and stepped inside, letting out the breath he was holding as he saw Robb. He shut the door and took cautious steps over to him, he still half expected Robb to sit up and to smirk at him, telling him it was all a joke. Saying it was all payback for being a dick all the time. But seeing him there Theon knew there was no way Robb was sitting up any time soon.

Theon pulled the hard plastic chair close to the bed and sat down on it, eyes lingering over Robb’s broken body. He still looked in pain even though he was unconscious, he had a bandage across his head and his legs were both wrapped up tight to over the knee. Theon wanted to touch him, wanted to take his hand or stroke his cheek but he didn’t dare, he didn’t want to chance hurting him further even from such a little touch.

“Oh Robb.” He whispers, his eyes filling up once again, “Robb I’m so sorry.” He sniffs and finally looks away, the guilt consuming him with the sight of Robb’s beaten body. “I don’t want to leave you alone, but I have to.” He talks to his feet, “I will come back in the morning. I will bring you something to read, that stupid book your always going on about. The one you want me to read. I’ll read it to you, if you want.”

Theon sighs, daring another look at his sleeping boyfriend. He lifts a hand, hovers it above his cheek then puts it back down again, still not daring a touch. “I’m sorry.” He whispers again before hurrying from the room.

Once he was outside and breathing in the cool fresh air he got his bearings back and fished his phone from his pocket. Robb’s parents would be asleep by now but he knew Sansa would still be awake, so he called her. Sansa wasn’t his favourite of Robb’s siblings, but he liked her still, and he knew she was the best one to call in this situation. She answered on the third ring.

“Theon?” She asks when he doesn’t reply to her hello, “Theon what’s wrong? Is it Robb? Hello?”

“I’m at the hospital,” He finally brings himself to say, the whole situation feeling all the more real now he’s spoke it aloud to someone else, “Robb’s been in an accident.”

“Oh my god. Is he okay? We’ll come down!” He heard rusting and knew she would be hurrying about her bedroom already.

“No, you can’t see him. Not till the morning.” He tells her, “He’s bad Sans.” He mumbles, choking back a sob as he brought a hand to his mouth, “This is all my fault.”

“No Theon! No it isn’t. Robb is going to be fine! What’s wrong with him?” she asks, and Theon tells her, listing off his injuries as he frantically rubbed the tears from his face.

“I’ll tell my parents. You get yourself home safely and get some of his things ready for the morning. I will meet you at the hospital at nine tomorrow morning and we will go in to see him together, okay?” Sansa instructs him, and he finds himself nodding even though she can’t see him, “Get home safely Theon.” Sansa repeats.

When Theon hangs up he sits atop his bike for a while longer before finally finding the energy to put his helmet on and start his engine. He didn’t want to leave, home was so far away from Robb. He didn’t want to go into their bedroom, to climb into their bed without him and smell him on the sheets. He felt guilty that he hadn’t spent the night with him the night before, out of pure stubbornness. What if that was the last chance he got? He couldn’t think about that.

He pulled out of the hospital and slowly made his way home, trying his best to concentrate on the road and not to let his thoughts wonder. He couldn’t get himself injured now too, not when Robb needed him the most. He remembered the drive this time, he didn’t zone out even when he pulled up to the dark empty house. He unlocked the door and Greywind greeted him with his tail wagging crazily, but even his spirit seemed to dull when he realised Robb wasn’t following him inside.

Theon didn’t even consider trying to sleep so instead busied himself sorting out some of Robb’s things to take to him in the morning. His favourite book, like he promised, a couple magazines, some clothes in case, his shower things. He even found and photograph of Greywind to slip inside the book, he hoped that’d make Robb smile when he found it.

When he finally retired to the couch, not daring to go up to that bed and sleep alone surrounded by the feel of Robb, Greywind joined him on the couch, snuggling up under Theon’s chin. Greywind was Robb’s dog really, he was getting old now. He’d had him since they were fifteen, Theon couldn’t bare the thought of ever having to say goodbye to that dog, he knew how much that would break Robb’s heart. He wished he could live forever, he never wanted to see anything break Robb like that.

Theon stroked the dogs thick fur and buried his head in the grey mess, closing his eyes as fresh tears fell from them, soaking into Greywind’s fur but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be okay.” He whispers quietly, more to himself than to the dog, but the sound of something other than his own breathing was comforting.

The house was too quiet without Robb. Without Robb who dropped things constantly, who tripped over Theon’s shoes in the hall way. Robb who felt the need to shout to Theon as they spoke, even though he was only in the kitchen and could hear him perfectly fine if he spoke normally. Robb who always felt the need to make conversation, or would hum and sing to himself as he cleaned or cooked. Even when he slept he let out the softest little snores that Theon found adorable. The silence in the house now was deafening.

~~~~

Sansa had found it impossibly hard to tell her parents of Robb’s accident. Her mother had let out the most terrible noise and her father had fallen deathly silent. She stood awkward in the doorway trying to explain everything Theon had told her over the sound of her mothers sobs. She left out the part about Theon thinking it his fault, her mother already hated him, there was no need to add another reason for her to dislike the boy. It had taken Sansa almost two hours to talk her parents out of rushing to the hospital, explaining again and again that they would not be allowed to see him so there was no point.

“I’m meeting Theon there in the morning. I will ring you when we leave, you should go and see him then. If he’s just woken up he wont want so many people around him and he’ll be asking for Theon.” Sansa explained to them, they finally agreed.

Sansa hadn’t gotten that much sleep that night and found herself wishing she had planned to meet Theon earlier, perhaps Robb was awake already. She didn’t want to think of her brother lying broken and hurt all alone in a hospital bed, scared and confused, she couldn’t bring herself to imagine it. She had never been the closest to Robb growing up, but she supposed most brothers and sisters in their teens weren’t the best of friends. Now they were older and no longer living under the same food they tended to get along a whole lot more, the extra space only serving to bring them closer together.

Sansa found herself pacing around her bedroom, mumbling to herself as she ran her fingers through her long hair over and over again, waiting for the clock to reach eight thirty. When it finally did she pulled on her shoes and hurried from her room, grabbing her keys and telling her parents she was leaving for the hospital. She had left it up to her parents to tell her siblings of Robb’s accident. It was hard enough telling them, she didn’t want to have to face the reactions of her siblings too. She dreaded seeing Theon especially, she couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling, she doubted her got much sleep the night before either.

Sansa was at the hospital early, but she was pleased to see Theon already waiting by the hospital entrance, hands stuffed into his pockets as his eyes focused intently on his feet, only looking up when he heard her approaching him.

“I got here at seven.” Theon tells her as she reaches him. His eyes were dark and tired, his hair a mess and she took a guess that his clothes were the same ones from the day before, he looked a mess to put it nicely and she felt a pang of pain and guilt. She should have offered to go over last night, she should have gone and made sure he was okay, how could she be so stupid not to think of that last night.

“I was going to go and see if he was awake but I…I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it, not on my own. What if he blames me? He might hate me. I don’t know what to say to him.” Theon was speaking quickly and mostly to himself, something he often did when he was frustrated or scared.

Sansa reached out and took Theon’s hand in her own, making him look up to meet her eyes, “He won't blame you.” She squeezes his hand and gave him the best reassuring smile she could muster up, “Come on, lets go see him.”

She guided him into the hospital, not letting go of his hand the whole time, not just for his comfort but for her own. She was nervous and could tell Theon could probably feel her hand shaking in his. What would he be like? The only time Sansa had ever seen her brother injured was the time he had been playing football in the garden with Jon, Theon and Bran and had head butted the goal post, resulting in him splitting his head open. He’d been laughing then, saying it was nothing, that he was fine. She was sure he would be the same now, that’s just how Robb is.

Theon showed her the way to Robb’s room, she noticed him hesitate outside of it but didn’t push him, he would go in at his own time. Theon looked up at her, his eyes full of worry, and Sansa smiled again and nodded her head, letting him know she was right there behind him. Theon sucked in a deep breath and pushed open the door, pulling Sansa in behind him.

Firstly Sansa noticed her brothers legs, Theon had mentioned they had both been badly broken, they were wrapped up in casts and she was sure it must have been extremely uncomfortable before. She’d never broken a bone in her body, but when her sister Arya fell of the trampoline when they were little and broke her arm, she said casts were the most annoying things in the world. ‘You get an itch and you just can’t get to it! It’s driving me crazy, I’ve had an itch for three days!’ Sansa was sure she was overreacting slightly, but could imagine the discomfort.

Robb’s arm was also bandaged but not too much, and his head was wrapped too. His face didn’t look bad she was pleased to see, a few cuts and bruises but other than that he looked like perfectly normal. His eyes were open and staring at them and at first she feared he didn’t recognise them but his face soon broke out into a large smile.

“I was wondering when you’d come!” His voice was hoarse and croaky but he seems happy enough and that made Sansa smile.

“We didn’t want to come too early, thought you might need some rest.” She tells him, finally letting go of Theon’s hand and pulling up two chairs, taking the one furthest away so Theon could sit close to Robb.

“I’ve been awake for hours. The pain woke me up in the night and I couldn’t fall asleep again after that.” Robb explains, “Did you ever know hospitals were so boring? They could use some posters in here, something good to look at, a mirror would work too.”

Sansa rolls her eyes and lightly slaps her brothers good arm, “Even on the brink of death your ego can’t be dented.” She laughed, “Are you in pain now?”

Robb shakes his head, “They’ve given me some pretty strong pain killers. I think I’m tripping to be honest. I could have sworn Theon walked in, but it must just be a hologram by the door.”

Sansa looks round to where Theon was still stood stiff by the door, at the sound of his name from Robb’s mouth he seemed to come back down to Earth, “Sorry I was just…uh-“

“Looking at me?” Robb grins, “Surely you’ve memorised my face already by now, come over here.”

Theon smiles weakly and makes his way round Sansa’s chair and sits down in the one close to Robb’s head. Robb smiles as he gets closer and lifts his hand up, holding it out for Theon to take, which he reluctantly does.

“I’m the one in the hospital bed Theon, I should have a face like that not you.” Robb states, his brows furrowing down at the sight of Theon’s disgruntled face.

“I know you are.” Theon sighs, “I’m…” he fidgets on his seat, his free hand clasping and unclasping in his lap, “I just…”

“How about I get us some coffee?” Sansa asks quickly, standing from her chair with a smile, “Coffee, Theon? I’ll get you some water Robb. I’ll be back in approximately…Ten minutes.” She hurries from the room, deciding they both needed some time to themselves to talk things through, Sansa also didn’t want to be there to hear it all.

Theon sighs, his eyes finally lifting to meet Robb’s cerulean ones, “I’m sorry Robb.” He finally chokes out, “I’m so sorry Robb. This is all my fault. I should have just rang you, I should have just-“

“Stop.” Robb cuts in quickly, “Stop Theon. It’s not your fault. It was just an accident. These things happen, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“It is something to worry about! I nearly lost you, I thought you’d died!” Theon burst out, angry that Robb would even consider that him being injured in hospital was nothing to worry about.

“But I didn’t! I didn’t die, I’m not going to, I’m going to be okay. There’s no point being all down and sad about it.” Robb lifts Theon’s hand to his lips and kisses across the knuckles softly, “Please don’t blame yourself baby, if anything it was my fault, I wasn’t concentrating.”

Theon sighs, eyes once again getting Robb’s and all his anger melted away at the pleading look on his face, “Okay,” Theon nods, “Okay. But I am sorry, about the argument.”

“I’m sorry too. I said a lot of things I shouldn’t, but I’d like to just forget about that too. We argue all the time, no point in dragging it on.” Robb smiles and tugs on Theon’s hand, “Come here, I’ve gone over twenty four hours without a kiss, I’m having withdrawal symptoms.”

Theon grins and leans out of his seat, placing his lip softly against Robb’s, holding the kiss until he heard the door opening behind him.

“Oh god I hoped I’d missed that.” Sansa groans, shutting the door behind her as she balanced two coffees and a bottle of water in her hands.

“Should have gave us fifteen minutes.” Theon laughs, sitting back in his chair and intertwining his fingers with Robb’s, squeezing it gently.

“I don’t want to know what would have happen if I’d given you fifteen.” Sansa shudders at the thought and hands Theon his coffee and places Robb’s water on the side, “So you two have kissed and made up, how cute, but lets be serious for a moment. How are you feeling, Robb? Your injuries, what has the doctor said?”

Robb sighs and leans his head back, he didn’t like sitting and having serious conversations, he was more for joking and having fun than getting serious and having ‘adult’ conversations. He didn’t want to think about his injuries, or about what the doctor’s told him, he just wanted five more minutes of pretending this wasn’t really happening.

“They’re keeping an eye on my stitches in case they get infected, and my stomach for a few more days in case the bleeding comes back, but he said that’s unlikely. My ribs will fix themselves, my legs…He said I’ll be in a wheelchair for a bit…I’ll have to have a lot of physio to get walking again.” Robb looks at his sisters horrified expression and sighs, “I’m gonna be fine Sans.”

“You might not walk again!” She cries out, “Robb, that’s serious!”

“Calm down Sans, he said he could have physio,” Theon interjects, “He’ll be walking again, we’ll make sure of it.”

“It’s not something you can make sure of Theon!” Sansa shakes her head, biting on her nails, a trait she shared with their father whenever they were worried, “What if it doesn’t work?”

“Then it doesn’t work.” Robb shrugs, “It’ll either work, or it wont, all I can do is try.” Robb smiles then and lets out a chuckle, “It wont be the end of the world.”

Sansa sighs but allows herself to calm down and nod in agreement with Robb, “You’re right…I’m sorry, it was just a shock.” she attempts a smile and hen stands up, “Mum and dad want to visit you, we should go and come back later,” she speaks to Theon, “They’ll be getting impatient.”

Theon reluctantly agrees to leave for an hour, giving Robb one last kiss goodbye before allowing Sansa to lead him out, he supposed it was only fair to let Robb see his parents.

~~~

Theon spent as much time at the hospital as he physically could, he could only get a week off from work much to his dismay, but after that whenever he wasn’t working he was sat by Robb’s bedside. Robb always told him off, he said he should spend a night at home, look after himself, Robb would be fine on his own for the night. But Theon wouldn’t hear of it.

“Have the doctors said anything about when you can come out?” Theon asks one night, Robb had been in the hospital for a little over three weeks now and he was starting to miss having him at home a lot, he knew Greywind was missing him too.

Robb shrugs his shoulders lightly, “Not really, they said they’re giving me a check tomorrow, to see how everything is healing, I suppose I will know then what their thoughts are,” He replies with a small smile, “I really want to come home. I’m tired of being in here now, it’s lonely, the food is awful and there’s only two channels on this tv! If I have to watch another episode of come dine with me I’m going to go mad! I’ve learnt how to make the perfect creme brûlée and I don’t even know what it is!”

Theon laughs, shaking his head at his boyfriends silly little rant, “That’s what your concerned about?” He grins “You’re an idiot, but I love you.”

“Of course you do,” Robb rolls his eyes, “Didn’t you have somewhere to be?”

“No, that was yesterday.” Theon replies.

Robb frowns and then lets out a groan, “See! All my days are blurring into one! This is a disaster!”

“Oh stop being so melodramatic for once.” Theon rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

“That’s a big word for you.” Robb teases, earning a punch in the arm, “Hey watch it! I’m injured here!”

“Not too injured for a slap if you carry on.” Theon glares playfully, “Do you want me to be here for your check?”

Robb shakes his head, “No, it will just be a lot of men feeling me up, I know how jealous you get.”

Theon raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend and let out a sarcastic laugh, “I don’t get jealous! Keep on like this I’ll tell them I don’t want you home, they can keep you.”

“You’d be lost without me!” Robb grins cheekily, grabbing at Theon’s hand and squeezing it.

“I would, sadly.” Theon sighs but smiles nonetheless and leans forward to catch Robb’s lips with his for a deep kiss, “Don’t ever leave me.” He mumbles against Robb’s lips.

Robb places a hand on the back of Theon’s head and strokes his hair softly, “I’m not going anywhere.” He whispers back, pulling him in for another kiss.

~~~

“Are you excited to be going home?” Jon asks as he wheels Robb’s chair down the hallway, Theon walking beside them carrying his things.

“Yes! I can’t wait to see a wall that’s not painted white!” Robb grins.

“Isn’t your living room white?” Jon laughs earning a glare from the seated Robb, “We can paint it for you.” 

“Yes, I’d like that.” Robb hums and leans back in his chair, “I could get used to this, you know.”

“Well don’t gets used to it, I’m not pushing you around everywhere.” Theon tells him, “It’s your legs that are broke, not your arms you can work it yourself.”

“Do you see what I’m going home to? The abuse.” Robb shakes his head, “He’ll work me until my dying day I’m telling you.”

Jon just chuckles and shakes his head at yet another one of Robb and Theon’s domestics, they tend to have a lot of those, usually it was just pointless bickering and it was always a good show to watch.

Jon and Theon helped Robb into the back of the car, Robb seemed to be enjoying the attention he was getting and sat smiling to himself, “You know, I’m not going to be able to do any house work for a long time.”

Theon scoffs, not bothering to look round to Robb as he replied, “Like you do anyway? Do you even know how to work the washing machine?”

“Obviously. You put the clothes in and switch it on, I’m not an idiot Theon.” Robb rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“So where does the washing powder go?” Jon asks, turning to look over his seat at Robb with a grin.

“Don’t you get involved!” Robb huffs, “Why are you ganging up on me? I need caring for, not ripping apart!”

“So you keep saying.” Theon shakes his head, “Do you expect me to wait on you hand and foot? Do you need me to help you pee too?”

“Actually, that would be quite useful.” Robb hums.

“I’m not helping you pee, Robb.” Theon states making Jon chuckle from the front seat.

“Why not? I’d help you!” Robb shakes his head and turns to look out of the window.

“Bullshit! You’d watch me struggle and laugh at me!” Theon argues with a grin.

Robb huffed but didn’t reply, continuing to stare out of the window for the rest of the ride home in silence. When they pulled into their driveway Theon finally turns in his seat to look back at Robb.

“Are you out of your huff or should we leave you in here for a bit longer?” He asks with a smirk, Jons amused chuckling only serving to egg him on more.

Robb rolls his eyes still annoyed, “I will get out myself.” he states as he unbuckles his belt and moves to open his door.

“What you gonna do? Fling yourself from your seat and drag yourself across the floor? Don’t be stupid wait a minute.” Theon shakes his head and climbs out, muttering to himself about Robb’s impatience.

Jon gathers the chair from the boot of the car and readies it for Robb while Theon helps him from the car, “We put a ramp up over the step to make it easier.” Jon tells him once he was seated.

Jon wheeled him inside and into the living room, “Do you want to go on the couch?” He asks, stepping to the side of the chair so he could look at Robb.

Robb shook his head, “No, I want to stay here.” he mumbles, and Jon nods his head, knowing it’s best to just leave Robb when he gets into a bad mood, they don’t usually last long anyway.

Jon puts the wheel break on and finds Theon in the kitchen, “Are you sure you’ll be okay with him here?” He asks, “There’s no easy way to get him upstairs, perhaps you should have someone in to help.”

Theon shakes his head quickly, “No, we’ll be fine.” He states, “We’ll work something out, thanks for your help.”

Jon smiles softly and nods his head, “If you need anything.” Theon nods, silently agreeing that he would ring Jon for any help. “See you later Robb!” He calls from the hallway as he heads for the door.

Robb calls a quick goodbye before Jon leaves and then falls silent for a while again. Theon sorts though Robb’s bags, getting all of his clothes into the wash and turning it on before getting the rest of his things out to be put back away.

“Theon.” Robb calls from the other room, “I can’t reach my break.”

Theon sighs but leaves his task for the moment and heads into the living room, “Why, where are you going?” He asks as he walks over to Robb and takes his break off.

“I wanted to come and see you.” Robb says, turning his chair around to face Theon, “What are you doing?”

“Sorting your things out.” he replies as he walks off returning back to the kitchen with Robb following slowly behind.

“Leave that, come and sit with me.” Robb stops his chair in the doorway and peeks inside, “It can wait.”

“It wont take me long.” Theon states, collecting Robb’s things from the table and heading over to him to take them upstairs, “You need to back up.” he laughs.

Robb grins and crosses his arms over his chest, “No, I’m not moving.” 

Theon sighs and raises an eyebrow, “Robb, if you move I will be done quicker.”

Robb just shakes his head again and Theon finally gives in, dumping his armful of things onto Robb’s lap and pushing his chair backwards himself.

“Hey! Don’t move me!” Robb furrows his brows, “I’m just trying to spend time with you!”

“You can spend time with me in literally five minutes Robb, just let me put this stuff away.” Once there was enough room for Theon to get by he picked the things up again and headed for the stairs, “Go back into the living room I will be down in a minute.”

Robb huffs but does as he’s told and and rolls himself into the living room to sit by the couch and wait for Theon. Theon was down before long and helped Robb get onto the couch.

“Do you want anything? A drink? Food?” Theon asks as he puts the Tv on and hands Robb the remote, Robb shakes his head.

“No, just sit with me for a while.” Robb mumbles, smiling when Theon finally sat beside him, it was a little awkward as Robb was taking up most of the couch due to his legs, but Theon manages to climb over him and fit himself into the small space available between Robb and the back of the couch.

Robb wraps his arms around Theon’s waist and holds him close, pressing a kiss to his lips quickly, “I love you.” he mumbles.

Theon sighs but manages a small smile, “I love you too, Robb.” He replies quietly.

“I’m sorry you have to look after me, and I’m sorry for being grumpy,” Robb sighs and nuzzles his nose into Theon’s hair, “I really do appreciate it.”

“I know you do.” Theon lifts his head and strokes Robb’s hair, “I’d do anything to help you.”

Robb smiles bright and kisses Theon again quickly, “I’m going to start physio as soon as I can, then hopefully I will be back on my feet and no longer a burden.”

“You’re not a burden.” Theon chuckles and rolls his eyes, “Again with the melodrama.”

Robb grins, “You love it.” He tugs lightly on Theon’s hair and kisses him again, deeper this time and for longer, his tongue slowly sliding between Theon’s lips to mess with his, fighting against it for dominance which Theon shortly won.

Robb ran his hands down Theon’s sides and squeezed them lightly, slowly pulling away when he needed breath, a small love drunk smile on his face, “I missed that. Being able to kiss you properly, any time I want.”

Theon chuckles softly, his hand still caressing Robb’s auburn hair, “You were being grumpy earlier, now you’re being soppy? I didn’t think your mood swings could possibly get any worse but you’ve proved me wrong.”

“Really Theon? I’m trying to be nice here!” Robb sighs but lets out a laugh anyway, he moves a hand up to Theon’s face and strokes his cheek lightly, “I love you.”

“So you’ve said,” Theon laughs, “You look tired, do you want to go up to bed?”

“I want to sleep here.” Robb mumbles, “I don’t feel up to making it upstairs right now. Stay here with me?”

Theon nods his head and sits up, taking the blanket off of the back of the couch and setting it over Robb before getting up and turning the lights off, leaving the tv playing away, because Robb couldn’t sleep without it playing in the back ground. He climbs back in beside Robb and cuddles down into him, placing a light kiss to his chest through his shirt.

Theon felt like it had been years since he last held Robb properly in his arms, being able to nuzzle his face into his neck and breath in his intoxication scent. He didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want to let Robb out of his sight again, not any time soon at least. Theon knew Robb would get better, Robb was a determined person and Theon knew he wouldn’t give up, and Theon would be there for him every step of the way.

He pulled the already sleeping Robb tighter into his chest and kisses his cheek, letting out a sigh, a small smile playing across his lips, a smile which he was sure wouldn’t be leaving his face any time soon, not now he had his Robb back home with him again. He made out like he didn’t want to wait on Robb hand and foot, but in reality Theon was looking forward to doting on Robb. Robb was usually bouncing all over the place and it was hard to get him to sit still long enough to spoil him, so Theon knew he’d take advantage of this situation to spoil him rotten. And Robb would have to enjoy it whether he wanted it or not.


End file.
